


A First Time For Everything

by WhosInTheAttic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosInTheAttic/pseuds/WhosInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor's first time together in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

It’s been weeks; weeks since that windy day on a Norwegian beach, and that brilliant kiss. Five weeks of long looks and strange silences between him and Rose. Part of him wonders if this is what she felt like, traveling with him all those years ago; confused and uncertain and downright frustrated.

He’d stroked himself in the shower, telling himself that it was simply a systems check; making sure everything was in proper working order. In reality, he was powerless against the new human hormones raging through his body, and he no longer had the ability to control his autonomic functions. So he stood under the spray of the shower head, left hand bracing on the wall as he leaned forward and worked his cock in his fist, thinking of Rose’s plump lips and teasing tongue. He came with a bitten-back groan and his knees nearly buckled with the force of it. “Well that’s different,” he smirked, before breaking into very unmanly giggles. _This is new too_ , he thought. Complete giddiness.

After the first time, he didn’t call it a systems check so much as practice for Rose. He learned that it took longer to ejaculate a second time, that a third time was a bit painful and a fourth time felt more like pissing fire. He learned that he liked the feel of his foreskin sliding along head of his cock, the cool air thrilling his body and setting it on edge. He liked the feel of his thumb rolling over the tip. The Doctor discovered that the semen of this new-new-new body was salty and strange; he wanted Rose to like it—to like the taste of him—and that led his mind to thinking about exactly _how_ Rose Tyler would end up tasting him.

He found himself irrationally self-conscious about his flavor, and took to the Internet for a solution. For the next two weeks, his diet was inundated with various recommended fruits; papaya, banana, pineapple, and peaches. That night, he intended to test the results of his little experiment, but as he was undressing, Rose slipped into his room, closing the door behind her, pressing her back against it.

His eyes grew wide as he took her in, wearing a black dressing gown, her hair down. “Hello, Doctor,” she said softly. The look in her eyes was unmistakable, but at the same time put him on edge.

“H-Hi, Rose,” he said, resisting the urge to hold his t-shirt against his bare chest in a protective gesture. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Rose approached him, her hips swaying; his eyes traced up her curves, and he realized—with a gulp—that she wasn’t wearing a bra; he could clearly see her nipples, hard beneath the silk of her dressing gown. His cock stirred in his trousers at the thought of her bare flesh rubbing against that fine fabric. He dropped his shirt to the floor, a dumbstruck look plastered across his face as Rose cupped his cheek.

“I’m ready, Doctor. It’s been too long since…” she trailed off, allowing both of her hands to slide down his bare chest, her eyes following her fingers; she bit her lip as she took in the sight of his soft flesh and the light sprinkling of hair on his torso. Rose brought her gaze to his lips and lingered there for a moment; her eyes met his as she cupped him over his trousers. The Doctor gasped at the feeling, memories of their last evening together before he lost her crashing into his consciousness.

“It has,” he said breathlessly, finally gathering the courage to reach forward and grab her hips. He dipped his head to claim her lips in a kiss, and she snaked her arms back up his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His hips involuntarily moved against her as his hands pulled her hips to his. Her skin against his felt so hot. How was it possible for her to feel so much hotter than him? The metacrisis had increased his body temperature by a large margin, yet she still seemed to burn for him. He suddenly became aware of how hot he felt, as if his skin might ignite at any moment.

Before he knew what was happening, he’d tugged the belt of her dressing gown open, and was pulling her against him; the bare flesh of her torso pressed to his. He let out a shaky breath against her lips and she broke the kiss, pushing him back enough to make room between them. She began tugging at the button and zip of his trousers. He reached down to shimmy them down his hips and thighs, and they fell the rest of the way to the floor. Rose cast off the thin silk fabric that had been covering her, and stood before him clad only in a small black g-string.

“Rose, I—“ he said, almost growling as his eyes raked over her body. She only smiled mischievously, slowly backing up and hooking a finger at him in a ‘come here’ gesture. The sight of her tongue peeking behind her teeth was all it took to snap the tenuous control he had over himself. He lunged at her, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss as he backed her roughly against the bedroom wall. He ground his hips against her, his erection pressing into the soft skin of her belly.

He backed up so he could slip his hand into her knickers, immediately driving two fingers into her. She whimpered, and somewhere in the back of his head he thought maybe her body wasn’t ready for it, but he curled his fingers inside her a few times, and then she was most certainly ready. He groaned into her mouth at the sensation of her hot, wet walls before latching his mouth onto her neck. He sucked and nipped and licked until he knew her neck was speckled with marks.

The Doctor was overwhelmed with this sudden need to make her _his_. He sucked harder at her neck, until her moans were tinged with pain, and the marks marring her skin were dark. “Rose,” he growled against her.

He growled her name, and for Rose it had never been like this. He was thrusting his fingers into her, lapping at her skin as if nothing else in the universe existed. Even with all the skills he possessed as a Time Lord, this was something completely new. Apparently, feeling like the center of the universe was empowering, because before she could stop herself, the words tumbled from her lips, “Doctor,” she whimpered, “Fuck me. Please.”

He withdrew his fingers from her, and—rude or not—he couldn’t resist a taste. He licked them while Rose watched, breathless. She wound the fingers of one hand into his hair and pulled gently, causing him to growl. He reached down and took hold of her g-string, yanking at it, ripping the thing strap that held it over her left hip. As soon as the scrap of fabric fell away, he lifted her up, pressed her back against the wall, and lifted her leg over his hip. Using the wall to hold her up, he guided himself to her entrance.

With one hard thrust, he was buried within her. “Rose!” he groaned, “You’re so hot. So wet, so tight,” he gasped between thrusts. He was fucking her hard, and as he began moving faster some foggy part in the back of his brain knew he should slow down. He should touch her more. He wanted to make her come, too. But he was riding a wave, and he didn’t want to slow down, didn’t want to stop; he pounded into Rose faster, her sounds of pleasure only driving him onward.

The Doctor bent to take one of her nipples into his mouth, and he eagerly nipped and sucked at it, causing her to dig her nails into his scalp. He groaned against her skin, and Rose cried out raggedly, “You feel so good inside me!” He claimed her mouth again and thrust several more times before the tide of his orgasm swept over him completely. He thrust into her erratically as he came, his head falling back as a very undignified sound escaped his throat. It was better than he’d ever imagined, better than all of his _practicing_ in the shower over the last few weeks. The knowledge that he’d just emptied himself into her--that something that was once inside of him and a part of him--was now inside of her…it filled him with an inexplicable sense of satisfaction. It was a whole new feeling, one he hoped to experience again and again.

As his head began to clear, he felt another new sensation; inadequacy. “I’m sorry, Rose,” he said, resting his forehead on her shoulder, “I couldn’t—“ he was embarrassed because he hadn’t made her come. He was a little bit ashamed that he’d not thought more of her, but in the moment he was so lost, so swept away.

“ ‘s alright, Doctor,” she said, as he carefully lowered her to the floor.

“No, it really isn’t,” he said, before scooping her into his arms and moving her onto the bed. She shimmied back so her head was on the pillows, and he set to work immediately pulling her tattered knickers the rest of the way off, and burying his face between her legs.

Rose whimpered and bucked against his mouth; he used his hands to press her hips down firmly as he drove his tongue into her. He was pleasantly surprised by their mingled flavors, and was happy to find that his fruit diet had seemed to work. He hummed against her in appreciation before wrapping his lips around her clit. Her fingers curled into his hair again, and he took it as encouragement as he lapped at her, rhythmically rubbing circles into her clit. She tasted different with this mouth; he dared say better. Oh. _Oh_. He could feel himself getting hard again, pressed his hips into the sheets to grant himself just a little bit of pressure. Now that he didn’t have a very impressive Time Lord brain to subconsciously catalog every enzyme, when Rose came he was able to savor her taste, and take in her cries of pleasure with his very (partially) human brain; her slick juices on his tongue, and her pleas of, “Oh Doctor! More! More! Take me now!”

Something primal took over her brain again, and he was kissing up her body in a flash, his wet chin trailing behind his lips. He propped himself up with one hand, and as graciously as possible, wiped his chin. “You taste fantastic, Rose.” At those words, she took him by the back of the head and pressed her lips to his, humming against his mouth. Her other hand slipped between them and gripped his hardening cock, stroking it.

She pushed up on one of his shoulders, urging him to shift so she could be on top. He was more than happy to oblige. Suddenly his back was pressed to the sheets, and Rose was over him, straddling him, her warmth teasingly close, one of her palms pressed to his chest, steadying herself above him, the other encircling him gently and teasing the tip of his cock through her wet folds. He groaned, then whimpered, “Please, Rose…want you,” and then she slowly sank down on him.

He bucked into her; couldn’t help himself. “Need you, want you. Forever.” he sighed.

“Forever,” she replied, biting her lip. The Doctor fell (mostly) silent, just watching her move above him, enjoying the feeling of her over him, around him, letting her take the control she needed. He wanted to look up into her honey-colored eyes as she came. He wanted to know he could still please her with this new body.

She increased her speed and he allowed himself to thrust up into her according to the rhythm she’d set. Her skin was flushed and hot, sweat standing out on her forehead and chest; the Doctor thought of how much he’d like to lick that sheen of sweat from between her breasts, when suddenly he felt her tighten around him. He could feel the tremble in her body and knew she was getting close.

There was a new joy in giving himself over to Rose this way, letting her take control; there was some satisfaction to being guided by her, almost used by her, to make herself come. But he was making her come, giving her what she wanted and rocking his hips against her. And yes. Yes. Oh. _Oh, yes_. Rose’s breath was shuddering and her muscles were tightening; this was it. It was happening.

Rose ground against him as her orgasm washed over her, her inner muscles pulling at him, squeezing his cock mercilessly; the sensation pulled strangled cries from his throat and suddenly he was following her, emptying himself into her for the second time that night. “Rose,” he gasped, gripping her hips ineffectually.

She collapsed against his chest, the both of them sweaty. Her hips were sore from having her legs spread for so long, but she wasn’t ready for him to leave her body just yet. She stroked his sideburns and kissed his lips softly.

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he said, turning his head to kiss the palm nearest to his face.

“I love you too, my Doctor.” she leaned down to kiss his neck, “My Doctor,” she sighed against his flesh.

He felt something in his single heart clench at the sound of her words; the knowledge that she truly accepted him as the man he felt he’d always been. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, silently thanking his other self for giving him this; trusting him with Rose, trusting him to love her as much with his single heart as the Time Lord had with two.


End file.
